User talk:Hinoa
Hinoa's Office ---- Welcome to my "office." Here, you can leave me a comment for whatever reason you'd like to. I only have two requests: #Add new messages to the bottom of the page. You can do that by: ##editing the last section and dividing your comment off with level 2 header tags , ##clicking the + tab up top, or ##clicking this link. #If you feel like insulting me, please do so in the form of a haiku. If you have to get in contact with me immediately, you'd have better luck going into the Uncyclopedia IRC channel (#uncyclopedia on irc.freeenode.net) I tend to be in there. ---- So far so good Excellent work on the Class Series and Monster line articles! It's great not to be the only one keeping the boat afloat. Actually, with you aboard we now have a Full House of editors, with three Kings (You, Me, and Eldarone) and two Queens (Dracobolt and Kyarorain). I'm such a Joker. ^_^ And it's great you uploaded images and found some valid licensing for them; I was doubting that I'd be able to upload all the images I was planning to use since I wasn't sure which license to use. Just one thing: It's probably nitpicking, but the "star" images look like the bullet graphics seen whenever you go to the Djinn screen; they're not really the Star items that are handled throughout the games, which look bigger. These images of yours would fit great on pages like List of Mercury Djinn. Aside from that, keep up the good work. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:43, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :Ah. I thought they seemed a bit large. I'll try to look for a smaller version of them. --Hinoa 18:45, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well no, I don't think this graphic is too large at all. I'm just saying that these aren't the icons of the Elemental Stars themselves, but rather graphics of the bullets seen on the Djinn screen. The actual item icons for the Elemental Stars feature larger sprites enclosed in little boxes like all other items, I think. The Mercury bullet graphic might be necessary to provide a Mercury-ish color to the Mercury Djinn page. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:51, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Right, using these bullets on both the Class pages and the Djinn list is working great. In the future there might be an article about all four Elemental Stars, in which the actual item icons would be necessary for them. These bullet graphics, in the meantime, shouldn't really be counted as pictures of the stars, even though they look extremely similar. I would suggest changing the description in each image file to say that it is an image used for bulleting, so that other uses wouldn't be confused with whether these images are Djinn Screen bullets or the actual Star images. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:01, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll do that. --Hinoa 19:02, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me along with that page. I hope to become a valubale editor of this wiki; whether or not I sign up with an actual screenname on this wiki is still in the air. I usually register on most wikis I go to, but I just don't feel like it right now. Shipping concerns Hmm! I see you've a bit of a vendetta against all that "shipping" business that the authors at Fanfiction.net (like User:Kyarorain) came up with for themselves. Not that I have anything wrong with that; as a natural pacifist my philosophy is that we are all entitled to our own opinions, but mainly if we don't use our opinions to negatively affect anyone else - I realize I probably shouldn't have done any of that taunting in my edit summaries, and I will not do any more of that from here on out if you'd like that. I think that many would-be editors who come to this site would be interested in contributing to the Shipping-related areas of the Wiki, to the point that it may increase this site's popularity, and I would have inserted that shipping info into those pages if it had occured to me earlier. I also think that the Shipping aspect is an unshakably major element of the overall Golden Sun franchise on the internet, and that this business would have to be covered in relative detail on a wiki devoted entirely to this game series. Sorry again, Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:54, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Um... my edit summary was meant as a joke. I can deal with the shipping topic; I just don't understand why the terms were created. My apologies if I offended you. :) 15:55, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. I think I overreacted because I thought you had overreacted, mainly because you had apparently gone offline right after your previous edit summary; As you can see in the Recent Changes, right after your edit summary I made it clear that I wasn't trying to be antagonistic, and I was expecting a response, but when it didn't occur I started going to your talk page and trying to make appeals because I honestly thought you were deeply offended and mad, so much that you were unwilling to talk and respond; it was only after I was done with all the commenting that I realized that you only just logged off right after your edit summary, so I felt a bit stupid. Also, I assumed you were mad because normally when I see comments like "I hate shipping, and you. Sir.", it usually is not meant as a joke, but that's at Wikipedia where I normally come from. Sorry if I scared you. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:02, 8 December 2006 (UTC) User Boxes Seems everybody loves Felix. Ah, well. As you can see, I created User Boxes for all the main Adepts and am letting them be distributed among user pages. Don't hesitate on putting any of them on your user page... If your favorite character is not any of the current Adepts, I can easily slap together a User Box for you. It's Christmas, after all. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:35, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Strange... When I click on Category:Jupiter_Adept_Users on your user page just as I click Category:Venus_Adept_Users on mine, the users don't actually show up on the category pages. Are you able to see pages listed in those categories? Cuz I don't... And if not, something strange is up with the syntax. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:17, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Request to change "wiki.png" default logo Well, I'm sure you've noticed some of my contributions to this site by now, so let me just cut straight to the point. I would like to change the default logo to the Golden Sun Wikia. I'm an expert at Photoshop and have already finished making a logo for this Wikia. If you would like a preview to the logo I've created for judgement, I have it temporarily uploaded to my Photobucket. You can view it by clicking here. Sorry to waste your time; I would just like to be an important contributor to the Golden Sun Wikia by making this logo. I'm an experienced artist (I take college-level classes) and an expert at Photoshop (as I've already said before), so if this logo doesn't suit your needs, please tell me and I'll make another one. I hope this logo meets your standards. As for me, I need to go. If you need to comment me back, go ahead and leave me a message in my User talk page. I don't have anything created there yet, but you can just leave a message for me to see anyways. I'll view the next time I get on. Take care. M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 8:09, 23 December 2006 (UTC) <---(I hope I'm right, I normally don't use UTC) :First of all, that's a great logo! It would definitely make this site look like a real Wiki as opposed to one made by a couple of yahoos with way too much time on their hands (now it's several yahoos). I wish I knew how it can be implemented, though. If I had to guess wildly, I would say that only a sysop like the creator of this wiki, User:Dracobolt, would be able to do that. It also just occured to me that you can replace-upload the wiki.png image itself and the new image should automatically show on the site. I definitely advocate this image being uploaded. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:01, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I tried to upload the new custom logo, but it keeps giving me a message saying, "Upload Warning: Protected Page", and then it doesn't change the logo. Does an administrator have to do this instead or something? 'Cuz it won't let me. :/ :: M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 23:38, December 23 2006 :::My guess is that a sysop does have to upload this. After all, if anyone could upload the logo, then that would be a target for vandalism and all that fun stuff. And if we do need a sysop, then we're SOL for the time being, seeing as that nobody who actually does stuff has sysop privileges. And since I fully endorse the logo you made, I think it's time we have words with Wikia. :::I'm going to see if the Wikia staff can give Draco sysop and bureaucrat privileges (she currently has neither). I'll PM her on the Temple of Kraden if/when they do to explain things, and we can figure out things from there. Sound fair? 00:15, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. :3 (Sorry if I'm making this section really long. D: ) :::: M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 00:35, 24 December 2006